We are requesting funds to purchase a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer (Bruker Biospin Avance III 400WB at 9.4T) to perform advanced analyses in support of studies of a wide range of human diseases. The spectrometer will have a wide range of capabilities including: 1) MR microimaging (MRI) and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) of small animals, including rat and mouse head, mouse body, tissue samples, and other small biological specimens, for a variety of NMR nuclei; 2) magic angle spinning NMR to obtain high resolution NMR spectra of intact tissue samples for 1H, 31P, and 13C; 3) standard multinuclear NMR for nuclei such as 1H, 31P, 6,7Li, 13C, 15N, 19F, 17O, and 23Na, using both 5-mm and 10-mm sample tubes. Seven major users (or user groups) with projects in prostate cancer, stroke, bipolar disorder, heart disease, brain development, encephalopathy, and cation biophysics will occupy about 75% of the instrument initially, using all of the capabilities listed above. Minor and other users, with projects in Alzheimers disease; breast, prostate, and brain cancers; schizophrenia; bipolar and panic disorders; and nanotechnology, as well as users yet to be identified, will occupy the remaining 25% of the instrument, using all of the capabilities listed above.